Sasuke's Love
by muttjc2003
Summary: After training, what will Sasuke and Naruto do? Read to find out... I'm so sorry I suck at writing summaries


Author's Note: Hey guys and girls. This is going to be a Sasuke x Naruto fanfic, I hope you like it and please leave reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Warning: Lemon between Sasuke and Naruto. There will also be Sakura bashing. That is it, please enjoy. :)

"Good morning Sasuke teme!" Naruto yelled waving at his lover. Sasuke smirked, "Hey, dobe." Naruto pouted and walked over to where Sasuke stood on the bridge where they waited for Kakashi. Sakura showed up quickly walking up to Sasuke and said, "Good morning Sasuke-kun." Sasuke just glanced at her and grunted in annoyance. _This girl is seriously a bother, and why does she have such a huge forehead?_ Sasuke thought to himself smirking in his head. Sakura smiled interpreting the grunt as a hello.

"Hey, Sasuke teme do you want to come over to my apartment later to train?" Naruto said grinning. Sasuke looked over at him about to reply when that annoying pink haired brat interrupted him. "Of course Sasuke-kun wouldn't want to go over to your ugly apartment Naruto!" Sakura yelled loudly hurting both Naruto and Sasuke's ears. Sasuke glared at her and walked over to his cute dobe. "Of course I'll come over dobe." Sasuke said loud enough for Sakura to hear too. Sakura scowled, "Come on Sasuke you don't have to go with that idiot, why don't you just go to the movies with me?" Sakura asked grabbing onto his arm and pushing Naruto away. Sasuke just slapped her hands away and said angrily, "As if I would be caught dead at the movies with an ugly bitch like you." Sakura gaped and started to cry softly walking to the other side of the bridge to wait for Kakashi sensei. Naruto grinned brightly looking up from the floor when he heard Sasuke say that to Sakura.

One hour later, Sasuke and Naruto were leaning against each other waiting for their very late sensei. Sakura on the other hand was still moping about being called an ugly bitch. Sasuke pulled Naruto in between his legs and rested his chin on top of the unruly yellow locks that stood on Naruto's head. Naruto hummed in approval shuffling backwards a little so he could be engulfed in Sasuke's warmth. Naruto and Sasuke rested like that for the remaining time they waited for their sensei.

Kakashi finally showed up only two and a half hours late. "Kakashi sensei, good morning." Naruto greeted a little groggy after waking up from his nap with Sasuke. "Ahh, good morning Naruto, Sasuke." Kakashi said smiling at the two boys that were rubbing their eye's. "Kakashi sensei! Why are you always so late!?" Sakura yelled loudly, making Kakashi's eye twitch a bit. "I saw a mermaid stuck in a tree so I had to help her get down." Kakashi hissed out at her. "Wow, a mermaid that is amazing I want to see it!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly. Kakashi just looked at her and shook his head. _This girl really is so stupid._ Kakashi thought to himself. "Sakura are you really that much of an idiot?" Sasuke looked at her disbelievingly. Naruto laughed at her and Sasuke and Kakashi smiled all looking at Sakura like she was a complete idiot.

Sakura looked down blushing in embarrassment. "So Kakashi sensei what are we going to do today?" Naruto asked smiling brightly up at his sensei. "Today we are going to spar with each other, you will be partnered up with Sasuke and Sakura is going to be with me." Kakashi said dreading the part where he would have to spar with the weak girl. "Okay come on Sasuke teme." Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's hand and dragging him towards the training ground. Sakura looked longingly at Sasuke's back wanting to spar with him so badly. Kakashi smirked, "Sakura, Sasuke is never going to love you, just leave him alone." Kakashi said smiling when he heard Sakura sniffle.

Back to Naruto and Sasuke, "Come on Sasuke! Is that all you've got?" Naruto asked running at his lover making three other shadow clones and grinning stupidly. "As if you can beat me dobe." Sasuke called out smugly also running towards Naruto. They clashed together in a mess of entangled limbs and kunais crashing against each other. Sasuke was finally able to pin Naruto down, sitting on his waist and locking his arms above his head. Sasuke enjoyed the sight before him, Naruto flushed and panting, wriggling underneath him.

While Kakashi and Sakura were busy sparring Sasuke decided it would be a good time to sneak in a kiss. He leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips with his own, Naruto moaned softly at the feeling of Sasuke's hot tongue running along his lower lip. Sasuke smirked loving the sound of his dobe's noises. Naruto opened his mouth letting Sasuke's tongue quickly dart into his mouth and search his warm cavern, he moaned again and nipped softly on Sasuke's tongue earning a pleased groan.

Sasuke pulled away before things got out of control and he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. Naruto pouted missing the heat of Sasuke covering him. "Sasuke." Naruto mewled out pouting again. Sasuke looked down at him and smirked, "Later dobe."

Naruto looked up at him and smiled, then he pushed Sasuke onto his back and held a kunai against his throat. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and he looked up at Naruto questioningly. "Well we are supposed to be sparring after all." Naruto answered looking down at his lover. "Fine, but haven't we been sparring for a while now?"Sasuke asked noticing they had been training for a rather long time already.

Naruto crawled off of Sasuke and said, "Yeah, you're right. Where is Kakashi sensei?" Naruto looked around and spotted Kakashi sitting under a tree reading one his Icha Icha Paradise books. "Look Sasuke teme!" Naruto shouted startling Sasuke a little, "Look at what Naruto?" He asked. Naruto pointed to where Kakashi was sitting and Sasuke followed his finger seeing their sensei reading, when he should be sparring with the pink haired bitch.

Naruto and Sasuke walked over to Kakashi and asked in unison, "What are you doing Kakashi sensei?" Kakashi looked up from his book and at his students smiling, "I did call for a break, but you two were too busy making out to hear me so, I just left you there." He answered smirking. Naruto gaped slightly embarrassed their sensei had seen them. Sasuke smirked and then remembered that they didn't know where Sakura was. "Oh, and where is that nuisance?" Sasuke asked. "She ran off when she saw you two." Naruto and Sasuke both laughed and Kakashi smiled, "Serves her right for trying to take Sasuke teme from me." Naruto said slightly growling, his eyes flashing red for a second.

Sasuke noticed this and wrapped his arms around Naruto, "Don't worry dobe I only love you." Sasuke said whispering into Naruto's ear making him shiver. "I love you too, teme." Naruto said smiling leaning against Sasuke's chest. "Okay you two, get a room." Kakashi said laughing while standing up. He stretched and started walking off, "I will see you two later." he said waving. "Bye Kakashi sensei." Naruto said smiling. "How about you come over to my house tonight dobe." Sasuke said suggestively. Naruto nodded eagerly.

When Sasuke and Naruto got into his house, Sasuke immediately locked the door and grabbed Naruto roughly smashing their lips together. Naruto moaned wantonly and grinded against Sasuke feeling his erection rub against Sasuke's.

They both moaned out, Sasuke picked Naruto up and carried him to his room. Sasuke placed Naruto on to the bed, roughly peeling off all of their clothes. As soon as they were both naked and on the bed Naruto got on his knees and pushed Sasuke onto his back. "Trust me you are going to like this." Naruto said huskily. So, Sasuke just nodded and watched Naruto lower his head. Naruto slowly poked out his tongue and licked the slit of Sasuke's member receiving a deep guttural moan.

Naruto wrapped his lips around the head and started to nip at it gently. Sasuke clenched the bed sheets tightly not wanting to grab Naruto's hair and shove his cock down his throat. "F-faster Naruto!" Sasuke grunted out losing his composure slowly. Naruto complied and started to deep throat Sasuke, swirling his tongue around the smooth member. Sasuke moaned loudly and started to thrust into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto gagged slightly but was able to relax the muscles in his throat so he could please his lover. "Ahh Naruto your throat is so tight." Sasuke panted out, feeling slightly guilty for thrusting into his love's mouth. Naruto hummed in acknowledgement sending little shocks of pleasure up Sasuke's cock earning a moan. Naruto started to suck on Sasuke's member with more force and speed, "Naruto I-I'm going to c-cum." Sasuke moaned out shooting his seed down Naruto's throat. Naruto swallowed Sasuke's cum quickly and pulled away from the limp cock licking his lips.

Naruto crawled on top of the now panting Sasuke and nipped at his collarbone, slowly grinding his still very hard member into Sasuke's waist. Naruto moaned at the feeling of his throbbing cock rubbing against heated skin. Sasuke flipped Naruto over and placed three fingers in front of the plump lips. "Suck." Sasuke commanded. Naruto opened his mouth and began licking the fingers and sucking on them softly, Sasuke's semi-hard cock now getting completely hard from the sight before him. Sasuke pulled away his fingers feeling that they were wet enough and lifted one of Naruto's legs, propping it up on his shoulder. Naruto moaned when he felt a finger push into his tight ass. Sasuke smirked, "Do you like this dobe?" Naruto nodded and smiled, "You know you like it too." Sasuke leaned down to Naruto's ear and whispered, "Of course I do you little slut." Naruto moaned loudly when Sasuke pushed in his other two fingers at the same time.

Sasuke began to scissor his fingers and new he found his lover's prostate when he heard Naruto scream out his name. Sasuke pulled out all of his fingers and lifted Naruto's other leg placing it on his other shoulder. Naruto felt Sasuke's cock at the entrance of his ass and mewled when he felt it push in. When Sasuke heard Naruto mewl he quickly thrusted all the way in knowing Naruto was ready.

After a few slow thrusts, Sasuke began to speed up and Naruto said, "H-harder Sasuke." While moaning. Sasuke smirked thanking the world Naruto was his and his alone. He quickly found Naruto's sweet spot again and began to pound into it. "Ah Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out in pure pleasure, Sasuke moaned loving the feeling of Naruto's hot tight ass wrapped around his member.

"Sasuke I-I'm go-going to cum s-soon." Naruto moaned out. "Cum with me Naruto." Sasuke said speeding up his thrusts hitting Naruto's prostate repeatedly. "Ah Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out in pure ecstasy cumming all over his and Sasuke's chests. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out releasing his seed into his lover. Sasuke collapsed onto the bed narrowly dodging his lover. Naruto moaned feeling Sasuke's member move in him when he laid down.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto slowly and moaned softly, then he pulled Naruto against his chest. "I love you Sasuke." Naruto said quickly snuggling into the warm chest behind him. "I love you too Naruto." Sasuke said smiling, putting his face in Naruto's nape. "Get some rest love." Sasuke said barely above a whisper. Naruto slowly turned around so he could cuddle into his lover more. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto tightly and stroked Naruto's back gently. "Goodnight, Sasuke." Naruto said already falling asleep. Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head and fell asleep right after his lover.

Author's Note: Wow, I hope you guys liked it! It took me forever to write this because I kept getting homework and was sick, but anyways please review :D I will be very grateful! :P


End file.
